


Give Me Chocolate

by Iceshillendrig



Series: Now, Wouldn't That Be Sweet? [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, candyman!yeosang, idk what happened this was supposed to be cute, mostly yeosang pov this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceshillendrig/pseuds/Iceshillendrig
Summary: "You know I love you right?" Yeosang throws out randomly, the stare San gives him was perplexed.San sits up to look at him blankly. "I thought letting me suck you off was pretty convincing."
Relationships: Choi San & Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Now, Wouldn't That Be Sweet? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211144
Kudos: 28





	Give Me Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> belated happy white day yall ❤️
> 
> i'm so sorry yeosang had to pull a lollipop from his cleavage... now we're here putting him in a jockstrap again
> 
> also didn't want to spoil but... a warning for food play??

"Yeosang-ah!" Wooyoung shouts, hyped up by Yeosang managing to land his full combo onto the enemy duo and wiping them out before the team fight began.

"Finish the game finish the game-" San chants as they destroy structure after structure of the enemy base until the Nexus finally explodes.

Cheers of victory rang through their aisle in the PC café as they stretch their limbs out, cracking knuckles and other joints at the intense gaming session.

"Our orders are at the counter!" San chirps merrily as he stands up to retrieve them, Yunho standing up to accompany him.

"So, what are you getting San tomorrow?" Wooyoung whispers when he was left alone with the candyman.

"Is it his birthday already? I thought we were only a month apart." Yeosang inquires, earning an eyeroll from the younger.

"Ugh, you know Valentine's day? When San gave you a box of Ferrero Rocher?"

Oh right, he did remember getting those golden-wrapped chocolate during their get together last month. Surprisingly, everyone turned down eating it when Yeosang told them how easy it was to collect that from a cocogoat.

"I do. How is that relevant to our conversation?" Yeosang moves to accept the matchmaking notification for San's PC beside him.

"On White Day, literally a month after Valentine's, you reciprocate by giving him something in return. That's how he knows you love him too."

Before Wooyoung could elaborate any further, the duo returns with their food, laying it out beside them as they let it cool down first while they played.

Yeosang doesn't notice the hook landing a hit on him before the game announces first blood. 

☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆

The couple were back in the room when the candyman finally airs out his thoughts. 

"You know I love you right?" Yeosang throws out randomly, the stare San gives him was perplexed.

San sits up to look at him blankly. "I thought letting me suck you off was pretty convincing."

"Ah." Yeosang feels himself blush as his cock twitches in the cool air, as if nodding to agree with his boyfriend. "It's just that Wooyoung said-"

"Oh right. White Day." San's features changed to something lighthearted. "You don't have to get me anything."

"But I want to!" Yeosang answers, the arousing air around them beginning to dissipate at the candyman's eagerness. "It's a cultural experience right?"

"Yup." San seems to have felt the change in the atmosphere as he pulls back up his boxer briefs before laying beside the taller to talk to him comfortably. "Though some other countries celebrate it too. It'll be fun! I know you're quite the confectioner."

Yeosang nods, not being able to hold back a smile. That was one of the best things to do in a foreign country. "Shall I make you something handmade then?" Yeosang leans towards the pink-haired man now, straddling him as their still naked chests met.

San is quick to detect the spark of lust in Yeosang's eyes as he lowers his underwear again, the boner he had been fondling during their tryst was still intact. "Let me guess. Make me cum?"

"You ruined it." Yeosang pouts but still wraps a hand around the younger's hardened prick.

A groan full of desire came out of San at the older's particularly rough tug on his cock, just the way he likes it. "Then tonight, you get to ruin me."

☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆

Yeosang knocks at Wooyoung's dorm, bringing the cheapest brand of chocolate as per the latter's instruction.

"There you are, come in before the hall monitors see you." Wooyoung whisper-shouts as he lets Yeosang pass him by.

The kitchen island is filled with alot of confectionery tools, making Yeosang remember days of his youth in Candyland.

"Well, put this apron on and let's get started."

☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆

Yeosang wipes his brow from the accumulated sweat, Wooyoung's jaw still at the floor when they inspect the finished product.

"Oh wow. This is art Yeosangie." Wooyoung makes a move to touch it before the older swats his hand away with the wooden spoon. 

"Don't touch it!" Yeosang's cheeks burned from embarassment now that he looked at his work. Wondering why he even let Wooyoung talk him into it.

"But the details in this is amazing. Like 1:1! You're a... Choccy-bender!" Wooyoung exclaims while nursing a hurt hand.

"Never call me that again." His voice was tired as he wrapped it up tightly with plastic and tying the treat with a pink ribbon to make it as cute as possible. Maybe a bunny would have been better.

"Trust me, San is gonna love it! We've been friends for so long." Wooyoung claps him in the back, licking his lips. "You didn't exaggerate the serving size of this right?"

☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆

"Glad you aren't jealous of him just.. Prancing around like that." Yunho whispers to the pink-haired man as they accompany Yeosang to give candy out to acquaintances and professors.

San wasn't the kind to get jealous. Not even when Yunho had told him he already like someone when they hooked up in the past. 

"But look how cute he is, he looks genuinely happy." San whispers back with a smile on his lips when Yeosang stops to chat with one of his female classmates he remembers sharing a literature class with.

Somehow, Yeosang's dress code had gained diversity once Hongjoong had introduced him to hairspray. The candyman wearing black also came from the student body president when he was exposed to the song Helena.

But that's when San sees what Yunho was talking about.

For some fucking reason, Yeosang was producing lollipops from the neck hole of his shirt. A black shirt when nearing summer is bound to be moist. 

And the girl acknowledges the fact, face contorting into an understandable expression. "Kang, the gesture is really sweet but... I don't want to eat anything that came from between your tits." She ends it biting her lip.

"I'll take it if you don't want it!" Her friend perks up suddenly as she steps forward, elbowing the other away. 

"Oh, here then." Yeosang gives it to the other girl with a smile, the recipient shamelessly taking a whiff at the wrapper.

San felt his eye twitch at the sight. "Okay, maybe I am jealous just a _teensy_ bit."

They pull Yeosang away before he could witness her licking the plastic wrap obscenely. 

☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆

"Hongjoongie and Seonghwa hyung are the last ones I promise!" Yeosang sighs, exhausted from going around the entire campus, dragging along much more exhausted friends as they arrive in frojt of the student government room. 

"This is for Yunho, oh this flavor even passes off as currency." the candyman comments while handing him a butterscotch ripple lollipop from his chest before turning to San.

"This one I made for you is very special." Yeosang says as he makes to hold one of his boyfriend's hand, tangling their fingers together perfectly. "It's bigger than the other candies. Maybe you can snack on it from time to time!"

San felt his heart swell, cheeks dusting pink at how incredibly sweet and romantic Yeosang was being. He wouldn't even mind if he pulled this gift out of a used toilet.

Yeosang begins producing the brown... object? It looked like a giant toblerone plastic wrapped until he saw a familiar shape by the end of it.

Yunho thought his eyes were gonna bulge out of his sockets at the realization of what Yeosang made. 

San felt like he was gonna faint. His eyes rolling white and legs threatening to give out if it weren't for the vice grip of sheer awkwardness Yunho had on his shoulder to keep him steady.

☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆

"Oh. Wow~" Yunho exclaimed tensely, controlling himself from not letting the full body cringe kill him at what Yeosang made.

"Yeah. Wow. Sangie, we need to talk." San says, not noticing the drop in Yeosang's expression when he pulls him and opens the door simultaneously.

Hongjoong was straddling Seonghwa's lap, who seemed to be subjected to eat all of the chocolate his huge female fanbase gives him every month.

"We need some privacy." San spoke calmly, but Yunho heard the unspokenly pissed off in it.

"Yeah, and so do we!? The bathroom is on the left of this room." Hongjoong bitches as he revels in Seonghwa getting teary-eyed and gagging on the chocolate egg he fed him.

Yunho tries to signal to cut it out, making a slicing gesture on his neck as he felt every drop of nervous sweat from the back of his neck.

Seonghwa's pupil went wide when he noticed the look San had on his face, tapping on Hongjoong's arm three times as the smaller's face paled in fear as well.

"Oh, look at that it's quickie-o' clock. Come on Seonghwa." Hongjoong was fast as lightning to fold under San, dragging his boyfriend out of the room who was trying to desperately button up his pants with a single hand. 

"He's naive, not evil." Yunho gives him one last squeeze before leaving.

☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆

San sighs, expression still unreadable as he looks at Yeosang. "I'm not mad. Just surprised okay?" He reassures the candyman. "Tell me how you thought of this."

Yeosang feels silly now that he was thinking about it. "Last night, you were saying how much you loved my cock when we were having sex so I told Woo-" 

"That you're going to mold your dick out of chocolate!?" San's raised voice stung Yeosang a bit, making him flush. 

"No! It's not molded, but it is modeled after it." the candyman argued, some of his pride was on this treat he made. He didn't even have to look down for reference creating it! 

San seemed genuinely surprised, eyebrows raised so high it got hidden by his fringe. He presents his hand out asking for it suddenly with a pout. 

Yeosang complies, mumbling a tiny 'Happy White Day' as he looks down in the ground. He feels like a child getting his gadget confiscated. 

"You know, this was such a crude choice. I doubt you guys give out confectionery genitalia in Candyland, but the craftsmanship in this is insane!" San's voice was full of admiration turning it every way in inspection. "Heck, you even got the mole on your balls!"

"So you're not mad?" Yeosang finally looks up, almost moved to tears at the joy in San's voice.

"Of course I still am, you pulled this shit out in public. What if someone who wasn't Yunho saw this?" San's face was the same, and so was his tone. "But I know how to give proper credit when it's due."

Yeosang felt like his head was gonna explode, confused at San's somewhat passive kind of aggression.

San's usual smile plastered his face, yet it felt awfully scary when he said, "We should see if it works."

"Uh, what-" Yeosang was cut off when he gets cornered by the younger, arms caging him as his butt bumps to Seonghwa's desk full of candy.

"I said." San licks his lips, eyes beginning to shine with something dark. "We should check if it's a perfect copy of the real thing."

☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆

Black clothes strewn on the floor and wet shlicks of anal penetration wasn't exactly how Yeosang pictured White Day was supposed to play out. 

Yeosang feels a tear run down his face when he bites at his knuckle, muffling his moans while another hand steadies himself at the table once San began moving the treat deep inside him.

"My, it seems it even functions just like your cock, look at it filling your tight little hole up." San speaks sweetly, still fully dressed as he fucks Yeosang with the shape of his own dick, enjoying how the candyman fell apart at his created girth.

San enjoyed how Yeosang got pliant after just one kiss, the younger's somewhat mean attitude had gotten him all docile and shy when San asked him to strip willingly inside Hongjoong's office.

Now face down and ass up, Yeosang whined pathetically at each thrust San dealt to his prostate with the offending sweet, his still clothed cock rubbing onto the oak of Seonghwa's desk and god, it fell so filthy knowing they were doing this in a public area.

"Like it?" San teases as he twists the chocolate cock inside Yeosang, punching out the breath out of him. "This is what it feels whenever you fuck me. Aren't you glad you're doing a good job?"

Yeosang tries to answer, but only comes out as another garbled sound as he feels his cock drip pre-cum when San spanks the tender flesh of his ass.

"Can't stop yourself from wearing jockstraps huh? Who are you doing this for?" Another smack at reddening flesh draws an obscene moan the older didn't even try silencing.

'O-only for you- ah!" A moan cuts Yeosang off when San buries it to the hilt, (again, the craftsmanship is insane!) "Dreamt of this so much."

Yeosang could feel San's clothed erection rub up on the back of his thigh, feeling like he should keep talking while he can.

"Dreamt of you taking me anywhere-" Yeosang gets cut off once more when his prostate is jabbed, "Even have the lube in my pocket all the time."

The admission had San pulling off the confection completely out of him, but before Yeosang could chase the sensation of being filled, wet fingers replaced his still fucked-out hole.

"Fuck, the effect you have on me is insane." San sounded restless, whispering into Yeosang's ear as the older hears the telltale sounds of a belt unbuckle and foil being teared. "Want me to make it come true baby? Want me to fuck you here right now?"

Yeosang swore something leaked out of his cock at San's voice. "Yes, yes please. Please fuck me. Fuck me so hard~"

The last part of his sentence went up an octave once San sank to the hilt in one stroke, he pulls out only to smack back in harder, making the desk move slightly at the powerful thrust.

"You're going to kill me." San moans out as he repeats his movement. "Still tight after fucking yourself with your shape."

Yeosang cries as he grips the wood for dear life, his face forced to look down at the position. He sees Seonghwa's How To Train Your Dragon binder wet with either tears or spit as San continues his ruthless pace.

"Got so fucking jealous when you gave that lollipop to her friend instead." San's grip on the older's waist tightened at the memory, almost bruising as Yeosang feels blunt nails dig onto his skin. "So happy to receive something that had your sweat."

San bites where his neck meets his shoulder, and Yeosang sees stars behind his eyes as they roll back at the sensation.

"San~ Want to cum- Please." Yeosang manages to get out from different moans, getting San to finally unlatch his teeth from his heated flesh.

San moves so that his chest was no longer to Yeosang's back. One of his hands flexed before grabbing a fistful of the older's hair to pull him up with him.

The moan Yeosang let out could dethrone Satan at how sinful it was, the arch of his back was a delicious burn as he felt San's cock pierce him harder.

"Go on, touch yourself me then." San's smirk was evident in his voice, tone laced with desperation as he stills for a second to let Yeosang readjust himself.

He only gets to pull his cock out of his underwear before San resumes fucking him, death grip tingling every hair follicle in his head as the tip of Yeosang's cock painfully rubbed onto the items of Seonghwa's desk.

"Cum." San orders as he hits home inside Yeosang for the last time before the candyman does what he's told.

Yeosang's orgasm ripped through him in a full body spasm, marring the poor binder and the desk with semen. The sight of it did San in as well, filling up the condom he had worn.

San manages to pull out before their knees give out, hugging Yeosang tightly in his middle so that they don't fall and bruise themselves unnecessarily at the surprisingly intense encounter.

The older feels darkness invade his eyesight, but thankfully doesn't black out as he keeps himself up with shaky arms.

"Yeo-"

"Don't talk. Please. I might piss myself because that was so fucking hot." Yeosang almost raps out the sentence as he catches his breath. Heart threatening to burst out his chest.

San just rests his forehead in between the older's shoulder blades.

Yeosang catches his breath, unknowing of the guilt suddenly stirring inside San. 

☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆

Hours passed after their tryst, night had already fallen as San and Yeosang both stayed up late in the student government office that day to transfer everything Seonghwa wrote down into a fresh, unstained notebook as Hongjoong comforts the eldest at some random corner of the room.

"I think we need to talk about what happened." Yeosang finally speaks up a while after he finishes his share of the notes.

_They were only able to get themselves halfway decent when Seonghwa barged into the room, mourning his desk's loss of virginity._

_"Jeez you guys, beating Seonghwa in railing me on his own workspace." Hongjoong scolds both of his dongsaengs who still reeked of sex._

_Yunho tried his best to restrain Seonghwa once he sees the eldest hysterically turn on a lighter._

_"No, let me do this or I won't move on!" Seonghwa relents as he unlodges from the taller's hold from him._

_They were all powerless to stop Seonghwa from lighting up the cigarette he produced after a year of abstinence._

_"I hope you guys are happy for making me break my promise." Seonghwa takes a hit before he begins crying into the arm of his long sleeve._

"Not that!" Yeosang smacks him in the arm lightheartedly, "About that sudden possessive streak."

The pink that dusted San's cheeks was a beautiful sight to the older as San pressed his pointer fingers together. "I-I honestly don't know what came over me. I'm sorry if-"

"Whoa what are you apologising for? It was great!" Yeosang cuts the younger off instantly, "I know we hadn't discussed anything... Less than vanilla in bed yet. I thought it was too early. But I really enjoyed what you did a while ago."

San had been anxious the entire day, scared that he had been too rough with Yeosang as he wouldn't even tangle their fingers together when the candyman held his hand.

"Really?" The usual confidence the younger had was nowhere to be seen, pouting his lips as his hand stopped writing.

"Really. Don't you trust me?" Yeosang takes those hands to hold in his, and his heart flips when San finally squeezes back at the touch.

"I do." San finally smiles back at him, which the older couldn't help but press a soft kiss on.

"You bitches better not be slacking off." Seonghwa's voice was sharp, hand shaking as he takes another ridiculous hit from his tenth cigarette. Realistically, he had only been lighting them for the dramatics.

San and Yeosang jolt away at the elder's voice, keeping their ankles atleast tangled against one another for comfort.

The talk could wait, they had things to list down.

☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆

The couple finally returns to their dorm at 3am, wrists hurting and bodies aching.

"Wait, what do we do with this now?" San pulls out Yeosang's gift from his bag, already melting in it's plastic.

"It'd be a waste to throw it away." Yeosang says, "And I'm not eating it knowing where it went in."

The pink-haired man thinks hard. Technically, it was still clean.

"Melt it and shape it into something else?" The younger tries, "You showed Wooyoung your skills, but what about me?"

And as if Yeosang could ever turn his boyfriend down with a pout. "Tomorrow?"

"Yup." San agrees after a yawn.

Stripping out of their clothes, they huddle up under Yeosang's sheet only in their underwear. 

Thankfully, exhaustion knocks them out as soon as they hit the pillows and fall asleep immediately.

☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆

**Author's Note:**

> one day i'll learn how to write a proper ending
> 
> Thanks for reaching the end!


End file.
